Confession
by Shizzzam
Summary: Mariya's been acting so weird lately, Kanako has to figure out what is going on in his head. Is he in love? But with who? Oneshot. Possible OOCness. Inspired by the Seddie iOmg Kiss. XD


Kanako Miyamae couldn't help but stare at the sadist's face, which was blunt as ever. His ruby eyes shimmered with somewhat self proclaimed sorrow of which Kanako wasn't use to. Usually, he would wake her up since she would always sleep late and put on his girly facade. She wouldn't exactly say she would care if that crossdressing basterd talked to her or not-after all, all he did was torture the poor girl. But the look on his face was unsusally. Very unusually. What's with him? Is he upset about something? What did I do to him?

He turned to Matsurika. "I'll be out for it, don't bother following me." Was his final words after he left the room. The two girl's eyes trailed as he walked away.

"What's with him?" Kanako couldn't bare but to ask the maid as she was about to unbutton her pajamas. The grey haired maid turned to face her to answer. "Seems like something's troibling him indeed," She bluntly exclaimed the obvious as she was cleaning the front desk."Mariya-sama never acted like that before, for as I seen so the only explanation is that he might be..." Matsurika didn't finish her sentence. "He might be...what?" The raven girl turned to face her.

"In love,"

"Eh?"

Matsurika repeated the words once more to inform the dense girl a clue. "In love. As a teenage young male, he doesn't know how to handle his feelings so he tends to act strangely around that certain someone. Like a girl in a Shojo manga." She finished.

Kanako pondered about those words. Mariya-in love? No way! There's absolutley no way that black twisted fruit can fall in love. I mean, he's a guy in a all girls school! And he hasn't done anything to it at the many opputunties!  
>I know how much i would ogly those girls if I-uh.. Of topic. Maybe I should give him some advice to ask the girl out on a date or something.<p>

"So who's the girl he's in love with?"

"Dunno. You should ask him yourself." Matsurika then returned to cleaning as Kanako pondered her thoughts while getting dressed for classes.

Hours passed like seconds as Kanako gazed over to Mariya at the zillionth time in the room. I guess he really is in love, huh? He's being so weird about it-it irritates me! Kanako rolled around her bed after she had asked Mariya so many questions if he had like anybody or how he was doing. The boy just gave her the 'Are you really that much of an idiot look' and continued what he was doing.

It was already nightime and Matsurika had already fallen to sleep, so it was Kanako's opputunity to ask him what the hell was going on.

"He-"

"Look Kanako," Was his first words to her of the day. "I don't give a crap about what Matsurika said, I'm not in love and I'm not into any of the girls here like that." He crossed his arms.

"Well lately, you've been ignoring me all day! And it's not even my time of the month yet!" She couldn't help but frail her arms around.

"And that means I'm in love?"

"Well what else?"

At her words, Mariya stared away.

"If I was in love, so what?" His red eyes burned into her blue eyes as Kanako put on her 'I knew it' face. "So you are! Who is it? Is it Yuki Itou from Class 2-B or Chikane Miyamito from Class 3-C? Or maybe how about Mana kanade? There's so much beautiful girls to pick so w-" Mariya interuppted.

"No, I don't even know those girls!" His vain popped out of his head from the girl's babbling.

"Then who is it then? Because Matsurika is your relative and you obviously hate me!" She grew immpatient. His face dropped as he faced the wall.

"I never said I hated you, Kanako."

"Oh really? How about that time you sent me a birthday card saying, 'I hate you, love Mariya Shidou'! Or when you got me in trouble with the dorm mistress?" She recalled of all the times he had tortured her.

"And you honestly believed that I really hated you? This discussion is over so go back to sleep before I kick you in the face." He turned away.

"You can threaten me with knocking me out all you want! But Matsurika is still right. I know it might be weird and scary for you to put your feelings out there, even if you are a guy. Because you never know if the person you like will return your feelings. I guess everyone feels that way in one point or another from time to time. I know I felt that way when I got rejected by alot of peole who I liked in Middle school. But you never know if maybe that certain person may like you back, so you never know if-" Kanako was caught off gaurd as Mariya pulled on her hand and brought her close to him.

He then pushed his lips onto hers. Kanako paniced as the hives made it's way to her lips. But there was something in her heart that made it kinda nice. Mariya then wrapped his arms around her which brought her even close.  
>Kanako didn't pay attention to the hives for a minute as she was shocked as to why he would ever kiss her. And why she had her first kiss stolen by a crossdressing asshole. She tried to fight it back as she held on tight to him.<br>Kanako, don't! DON'T! Your first kiss...with him? WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM? WHY?

It was so wrong for her but deep down, it felt like a nice embrace.

It was seconds before they had seperated. Mariya's face was unreadable as he quickly turned away. "Sorry.." His last words were before he went to bed.

Kanako's face was shocked. What just happened...? "It's...ok..." She remained standing there for a few minutes before departing to bed.

What just happened...?


End file.
